Specializing In Women
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: What happens when AMW take up a second career and start their own OB/GYN practice ?
1. Doctor Wildcat

_A/N : This is a completely fictional idea that I have decided to try out . What if AMW had another job on the side when they are not wrestling ? What if AMW had their own OB/GYN practice . I am sorry if this gets to out of wack , but go with me and tell me if it is too much . I am also sorry if this gets to technical terms for you , but I am trying to be accurate . Thank you and please read and review . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris , James Storm , or any other TNA stars that will appear in this story ._

**Specializing In Women **

Chapter 1 : Doctor Wildcat

" Dr . Harris the patient is ready for you ? " One of the nurses asked .

" Thank you , " Chris Harris said or Doctor Harris in this field .

Chris Harris was known world wide as one of the Original TNA wrestlers , but on the side he opened this OB/GYN practice with his tag team partner James Storm . He did it after watching his first wife Aubrey go through labor . He wanted to help women come to an understanding about their bodies and watch them light up when he delivered their children to them .

Chris ' s partner decided to do this for other reason ' s . Storm was a single , wildass , Cowboy Doctor , now Storm would never do anything with his patients that he knows he shouldn ' t do . But , to say his partner didn ' t like looking at a female ' s body would be another story , James loved that part of the job and the fact that he actually got to touch certain areas of a woman and not get into trouble was an added bonus to the Doctor Storm or Woman Specialist Storm as he liked to be called at home away from the office .

Chris walked into the room , where Debra Douglas was waiting on him . Yes , sometimes they have to check on some of their friends and Chris is even his wife and sister ' s OB/GYN as strange as that sounds . He felt more confident in helping his wife and sister when they needed to talk to someone about personal problems and don ' t want to talk to a complete stranger . But , he usually did his wife and sister ' s exam at his house so they would feel more comfortable and he had some tools for the exams at his house .

" Hello , Chris or should I call you Dr . Harris here ? " Debra asked .

" Which ever is fine as long as the door is closed and none of the nurses are in here , Debra . " Chris said . He wanted his patients to feel as comfortable as possible with him , but also for him to not get to unprofessional about his second job .

" So , you have any questions before we start todays exam ? " Chris asked .

" Is it safe for me and Andy to start having sex again ? " Debra asked , she had given birth to Andy Douglas Jr. two months ago .

" Yes , as long as you two take it easy for the first few times . Any changes in your medical history or any illnesses that I should be aware of besides you giving birth to Little Andy ? " Chris asked looking over Debra ' s medical charts and history .

" No change . " Debra said .

" Okay , I am going to need you to undress and put on this gown for me and you might want to empty your bladder , sweetie . I will give you some privacy " Chris said as he laid the gown on the exam table and stepped out .

" Okay , " Debra said .

While Chris was gone Debra empty her bladder , undressed and put the gown on . She use to be uncomfortable by the fact that one of her best friends that felt so much like family and like a brother to her was looking at the private parts of her body , but then she found out that Chris was very gentle and easy when he did the exam and he was even better in the delivery room . She wouldn ' t trust anyone else to do her exams or deliver any other babies she may have in the future .

Debra was sitting on one of the chairs when Chris walked back in .

" Okay , I need to get your weight , so , step up on the scales please . " Chris asked politely .

Debra stepped up on the scales and let Chris weigh her . Chris moved the weights around until it showed Debra ' s weight , then he recorded it on his chart .

" Now , I need you on the exam table . " Chris said pulling exam gloves on as Debra complied with what she was asked .

" Alright , I am going to take your temperature . " Pulled the digital thermometer out and had Debra stick it up under her tongue until it beeped . He recorded the temperature .

" You are not running any high fever , so , thats good . Now , I need to listen to your heart . " Took the stethoscope and listen to her heart .

Chris also listen to her lungs and took her pulse . He then washed his hands .

" Now , I need to do your breast exam . First I am just going to look and see if we have any abnormalities . " Chris said pulling the front opening of the gown from her .

Chris looked at her breasts and felt around while she was sitting up for any problems , bumps , bruises , or lumps .

" Okay , lay back for me . " Chris said and she did so .

" I want you to raise your right arm over your head . " Chris said and she did so .

He then used his hand to exam every area of her right breast and then he made her put her right arm down and raise the left , so he could exam that breast , too .

" Nothing abnormal there , now I am going to do your pelvic exam . I need you to put your legs and feet in the stirrups , Debra . " Chris said as he postition the stirrups .

Debra put her feet in the stirrups at the end of the table like Harris asked her .

" Alright now scoot down to the end of the table until you reach my hand . " Chris said . She did so .

" Now , lay your legs to the side and I want you to relax , while I examine you sweetheart . " He put a new set of sterile , exam gloves on and sat on the stool .

" Okay , " Debra said .

" I am going to examine your outer parts first , making sure everything looks fine . " Chris said looking at the outer lips of her area making sure it wasn't red or had bumps or abnormalities .

Chris , then took his hand and spread her outer lips to look at the clit and urethra and inside of the vagina . He made sure there wasn ' t any swelling , redness , bumps or abnormalities there .

" Everything looks good , now I am going to check the inside of your cervix. " Chris said getting the speculum out and a little lube .

Chris lubed the speculum and brought it over to the exam table with the lube and sat in the stool between her legs .

" Alright I want you to relax your cervix while I insert the speculum . " Chris said .

" Right , " Debra took a deep breath and relaxed her cervix as Chris inserted the speculum and gave it a 45 degree turn to set it in place in Debra ' s cervix .

" I will now look into your cervix with a flashlight to look for any problems . " Chris said taking a flashlight and shining it into her cervix looking for any sign of something wrong .

" Now , I will do your Pap Smear . " Chris said using one of the equipment to gently scrape the inner wall of Debra ' s cervix and then using a brush to get the sample of for the pap smear . He put it in the solution for examining under a microscope later .

" I am going to take out the speculum . " Chris said , removing the device from her cervix .

" Now , I am going to manually examine your uterus and ovaries . I want you to remain very still for me . " Chris said replacing the dirty gloves with clean ones .

" Yes , doctor . " Debra said . He was being very gentle with her .

Chris , returned to the stool and sat between her legs . He lubed up his fingers that would be used to examine her and he first inserted his index finger to get her use to feeling it .

Debra shivered a little bit .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Your hand is a bit cold . " Debra said .

" Sorry about that , " Chris said as he inserted the second finger into her and felt for her urethra and ovaries making sure they were okay .

" I am going to press down on your belly so I can feel your uterus and ovaries . You might feel a little pressure , but shouldn ' t feel any discomfort . So , if you feel any pain let me know . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Debra said .

Chris gently used the hand that was not in Debra to press down on her abdomen to feel for the placements of her organs and felt they were normal . He then pulled his hand out .

" I need to do a bimanual exam on you next and I am going to need my assistant for this , so , I want you to sit up for now . " Chris said as he took the gloves off and put them in the biohazard ben and cleaned up the rest of the discard area .

" Of course , " Debra said as she sat up from the exam table making sure she was slid back far enough to not fall off of it .

Chris walked out and closed the door to give Debra some privacy and he took the pap smear sample to the lab . He was gone for a little while before he came back with his assistant who brought a few things in to do the tests .

" Hello Mrs . Douglas . " The assistant said .

" Hello , " Debra said .

Chris shut the door and began preparing for the bimanual exam .

" Okay Mrs . Douglas , I need you to lay back and put your feet back into the stirrups please . We will start with the bimanual vaginal abdomen exam . " Chris said .

" Yes , Dr. Harris . " Debra said as she did what he asked .

Chris brought some stuff to the small table next to the exam table .

" Alright , this is going to be more extensive than earlier . I want to make sure everything is alright after the pregnancy . " Chris said washing his hands and putting sterile , exam gloves back on his hands .

" How much lube are you going to use ? " The assistant asked .

" Just enough to make her feel comfortable and not in any discomfort . " Chris held one of his gloved hands out for the assistant to apply the lube to his index and middle finger .

" Alright , I am about to start the exam sweetie , so , take a deep breath . " Chris said . Debra took a deep breath .

" Now exhale , " Chris said and she let out the breath .

Chris took his lubed middle and forefinger and stuck the fingertips in the entry of her vagina , he pushed them in up to the middle knuckle , turning his hand palm up as his fingers entered her . Chris then turned his hand where the palm was facing up and hyper extended the thumb and flexing the ring and pinkie fingers to his palm keeping them off of the sensitive areas of her external genitals .

Chris then began palpatting her vaginal tissues checking for any problems , finding nothing he continued on to her cervix . He checked for size , consistency and tenderness of the cervix .

" Now , I am going to insert my fingers up under your cervix , I want you to take a deep breath and relax your abdomen muscles . " Chris said . Debra did as Chris asked her .

Chris then sticks his fingers up under the cervix and pushes the uterus up gently and used his outer hand to push down on her abdomen palpatting the uterus checking for abnormalities , size , and consistency over the uterus . He then moved both his vaginal hand and outer hand over checking the ovaries individually for problems . Then he pulled his hand out gently while using his outer hand to turn the glove inside out so he wouldn't spill or splatter any fluids around and dispose of the glove in the biohazard ben .

" Alright that part is over , now to do the bimanual rectovaginal exam . Now , Debra this part is a little more discomforting , but I will try to make it as painless as possible sweetheart . " Chris said .

" Okay . " Debra said .

Chris put on a clean glove and once again had the assistant put lube on his two fingers so he would not hurt Debra when examining her .

" Okay , I am going to insert my index finger into your vagina and my middle finger into your rectum at the same time . Now , deep breath again and exhale . " Chris said to her .

Debra took a deep breath and exhaled .

" Alright , lets begin . " Chris said .

Chris took his index finger and middle fingers sticking the index finger at the entrace to her vagina and the middle finger at the entrance to her rectum simultaneously .

" Oh , " Debra said at the feeling .

" Easy , honey . Bear down for me to relax your anal sphincter muscles and it will go in easier . " Chris said .

Debra bear down like she was having bowel movement and Chris slide his fingers in much easier than before . He then palpated the uterus and ovaries again , then the posterior rectal wall , then in a sweaping motion palpated the septum and then removed his hand once again using the other hand to turn the glove inside out and throwing the glove away in the biohazard ben and washed his hands once again .

" I can take it from here . " Chris said .

" Yes , Doctor . " The assistant said and left after she was through cleaning up the discard area .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I ' m fine , Chris . " Debra said .

" Alright , I got one more exam to do on you today . Do you think you can handle it , Debra ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I will go ahead and get it over with . " Debra said .

" All right , you can take your feet out of the stirrups and sit up for now with your legs on the other side of the table so I can let the stirrups down . " Chris said .

Debra sat on the edge of the exam table facing the wall on her left as Chris let the stirrups down .

" Alright I am going to let you put the upper part of your clothes back on . I will step out side while you do so . " Chris said as he left .

Debra put the her bra and shirt back on glad for the warmth from them , doctor ' s offices were very cold .

Chris came back in after that .

" Okay , I want you lay on your left side on the examination table . " Chris said as he washed his hands .

Chris came over to the table and first looked at her outer anus for hemorrhoids or fissures , but not finding any . He then put on a latex glove and lubricated his fingers that would be used to examine her .

" I am going to do a digital rectal exam on you , it might be slightly discomforting , but you shouldn ' t have any real pain . I want you to bring your right knee as close as you can to you chest . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Debra did as she was told .

" Alright , I am going to insert my finger into your rectum , so , be very still . " He inserted his finger into her rectum .

" Push out , Debra . " Chris said and she did so .

Chris palpated and checked her rectum for problems finding nothing and pulled his hand out . He put a little bit of the stool sample on a slid for examining later . Then took the glove off and put it in the biohazard done .

" Okay , you can put the rest of your clothes back on and you are done with your pelvic exam for the year . " Chris said as he stepped out .

Debra gladly put the rest of her clothes back on and sat in one of the chairs . Then Chris came back in the room

" Everything looks good and I didn ' t find any problems . So , you are good to go and tell Andy I said take it easy with wanting to get back to doing you know what . " Chris said .

" I will and congrates to you and send my congratulations to Jessie on the news about the two of you having twins . " Debra said .

" I will and thank you . All right you can leave and take this to the desk before you walk out " Chris smiled and handed the paper to be filed to Debra .

" Okay , " Debra said and left the room .

Chris loved doing his work when he could help out people .


	2. Love Doctor Storm

_Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris , James Storm , or any other TNA stars that will appear in this story ._

_A/N : I hope everyone wasn ' t bored out or grossed out by the first chapter . Now its time to see what James Storm is like in the medical field ._

Chapter 2 : Love Doctor Storm

**James office **

It was after hours for James Storm and he was just finishing up paperwork his least favorite part of his second job . His allegator, cowboy boots were propped up on the desk , when a knock came at the door .

" Its open , " James said . Chris walked in .

" Hey , did you forget about your scheduled appointment with Jackie Moore ? " Chris asked .

" No , I didn ' t she coming to my home office . " James said .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" She feels more comfortable there then here . Besides its not that type of an appointment . " Storm smiled .

" Please , tell me you are not ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I am and why not ? I know I can ' t do it here , so , why not at home ? Just because women like to come see me at my house and get me to use my skills then why is it a problem ? " Storm asked .

" Because , she is a patient . " Chris said .

" Isn ' t Jessie a patient , too , and she is your wife . Jackie is a friend , who happens to get her pussy check by me , at my home office in a romantic way . I am not just an OB/GYN Chris , I am the Love Doctor and Woman Specialist . " James smiled .

" Yeah , right . Did she really schedule a real doctors appointment ? " Chris asked .

" No , she really did ask me for a little fun . I just wrote down the time , so , I could have my stuff ready . She has a bit of a Medical Fetish and it seems like it has heightened since she and Derek split . So , she asked me if I would be interested and I said yes . I keep some of my tools at the house , probably like you do don ' t you , Chris ? " James asked .

" Yes , but Jessie and Maria both use my home office for actual appointments and not just for sex . " Chris said .

" True , but you can ' t tell me that you and Jessie don ' t ever fool around with your medical supplies . " James looked at Chris .

" Okay , maybe we do , but like you said we are married . " Chris said .

" Jackie gave me permission to do this . " James said .

" Alright , " Chris said .

" Paperworks done , you ready to go home , I have things to do tonight . " James stood up and picked up his leather jacket and put it on .

" Yeah , lets go , Love Doctor . " Chris said .

" And don ' t forget about Woman Specialist . " Storm said .

" Of course not . " Chris said .

They left Storm ' s office and walked down the hall to the front office where Storm handed his secretary his paperwork and then left for home . Harris and Storm lived next door to each other , so , they often rode together to work unless they had other plans afterwards that didn ' t involve going home .

" Here , we are James " Chris said pulling up in Storm ' s driveway .

" Thanks for the ride . " James said getting out .

" No problem , see you tomorrow . " Chris said .

" Later , bro . " Storm said as he went to the front door .

Chris then drove off next door to his own home .

**James ' s house **

James walked into the house and put his coat away and had supper , it would be awhile before Jackie got their . After dinner he set up the room that would be used for play later . Then went and got a shower to clean off and relax , before the show began .

He picked up the speculum from his tools and placed it in the freezer to get cold and arranged the toys to his specifications .

" This will be a night to remember for Jackie . If it were really up to me I would kick Derek ' s ass since he hurt her . But , Jackie asked me not to , so , I won ' t deal with him . Then she asked me to comfort her instead to get rid of the pain , so , I am only to happy to oblige her . She was my manager and like a sister to me after all . " James thought outloud .

" That is the reason they call me the love doctor , because I heal hearts . They call me a Woman Specialist because I am educated in women . And last , but certainly not least they call me the Tennesse Cowboy because I know how to ride the southern style . " Storm laughed at his on comment about himself .

He laughed until the doorbell rang . He went to the door and saw Jackie Moore standing their .

" Hello , Miss Jackie , how are you this fine evening ? " James asked letting her in his house .

" In need of some healing , James . " Jackie said .

" Then let the love doctor deal heal you , darlin . " James said .

" Of course Doctor Storm . " Jackie said .


End file.
